1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measurement processing device, an X-ray inspection device, a measurement processing method, a measurement processing program, and a structure manufacturing method.
2. Description of Related Art
US 2013/0083896(A1) discloses that a technique for performing a comparison of a specimen with three-dimensional design data, and an evaluation of the thickness and internal defects of a specimen using an X-ray measurement device as an application of non-destructive internal inspection.